Пользовательские скрипты и плагины для Duolingo/ссылки по теме
__TOC__ См. список скриптов в англоязычном разделе этой вики: en:Duolingo Userscripts Внимание! Большинство скриптов и прочего, созданного до 2017 года, может не работать, т. к. создатели Duolingo частично изменили код сайта в первой половине 2017 года и могут продолжать его менять. Разное DuoTweak''' от ''' HeadwayCourse На 05:34, января 31, 2018 (UTC) DuoTweak, написанный под старую версию сайта, работает лишь в темах на форуме, и то, возможно, не у всех. * [https://www.duolingo.com/comment/7619770 Как сделать Дуолинго чуточку лучше! Дополнение для сайта - DuoTweak.] /19.03.2015 * https://github.com/Lifeshade/duolingo/blob/master/DuoTweak/DuoTweakRunner.user.js ** Замена DuoTweak /14.01.2018 (Список приблуд, которые могут частично заменить DuoTweak) * ���� Duolingo Tweaks (расширение Chrome) /2014.09.19 * ���� Duolingo Binge (расширение Chrome, автоматически переводит к следующему упражнению) /2017.06.17 * ���� Duolingo Strengthen Skills Pro (расширение Chrome, даёт выбор, что из навыков повторять) /2017.06.03 DuoLessonsFix''' от '''FieryCat * Скрипт DuoLessonsFix - приостанавливает таймер в тренировке на время /14.09.2015 DuoBlog''' от '''FieryCat На 05:34, января 31, 2018 (UTC) Лента больше не работает и вообще не существует. * Скрипт DuoBlog — заметки в вашей ленте /21.06.2015 Аудио ''Pronunciations by Forvo * Плагин озвучки слов с сайта forvo.com /15.06.2015 * Forvo pronunciation add-on /13.06.2015 * addons.mozilla.org (не работает 23:24, января 21, 2017 (UTC)) * chrome.google.com/webstore * Download Chrome Extension (расширение для Opera) * Как установить расширения Google Chrome для Opera (видео на YouTube) ('работает''' 18:29, января 23, 2017 (UTC)) * chrome.google.com/webstore (не работает 23:24, января 21, 2017 (UTC)) * ���� Duolingo Audio (расширение Chrome) /2017.03.26 * ���� Duolingo Custom Sounds (расширение Chrome) /2016.02.23 Погружение ФУНКЦИЯ "ПОГРУЖЕНИЕ" ОТКЛЮЧЕНА ПОЛНОСТЬЮ С 2017.01.19! https://www.duolingo.com/comment/20364950 ''ImmersionDuo от SergeyAndSmart (+FieryCat) * Режим "Погружение" через скрипт в Tempermonkey или Greasemonkey. /24.08.2016 (См. также что такое "Погружение") DuolingoImmersion от HNKNTA * Страница "Погружение" (переводы) не найдена для зарегистрированного пользователя. (скрипт в комментарии) / 04.12.2016 * https://github.com/HNKNTA/duolingo-immersion-button/raw/master/DuolingoImmersion.user.js Вывод всех изучаемых языков в меню 'С 2017 г. такая функция есть в самом интерфейсе сайта.' * Вывод всех изучаемых языков в меню /30.04.2015 * Language Course Switcher Userscript /22.05.2014 ** github.com/arekolek/DuolingoCourseSwitcher * Quick language switching - userscript - update /22.12.2014 ** github.com/mofman/DuolingoCourseSwitcher Прогресс-бар продвижения по уровню, статистика, прохождение дерева * Появился способ возвращения прогресс-бара! /08.11.2014 * How to get the XP bar back [userscript] /05.11.2014 'Duolingo Stats' от fireman_biff'' * A new way to see other people's trees. * https://github.com/vaughanchandler/duolingo#duolingo-stats * ���� Duolingo: Turn tree upside down (расширение Chrome) /2015.12.09 Клавиатура, раскладка, ввод символов DuoKeyboard''' от '''nullbrains https://addons.opera.com/ru/search/?developer=nullbrains На 05:46, января 31, 2018 (UTC) пока что работает. * addons.opera.com — расширение для браузера Opera, автоматически меняющее раскладку клавиатуры в упражнениях * ���� Chrome /2017.09.05 * ���� Duolibro (расширение Chrome) /2016.08.03 Записки по урокам для себя Расширение '''Duolingo Notes' от jake.lin * ���� Duolingo Notes App - Help you learn Duolingo faster and better /2014 ** Chrome /2014.06.17 ** Github /2014.06.18 Работа со словарём * ���� Duolingo Vocabulary Manager (расширение Chrome) /2014.10.22 Улучшения внутри уроков * ���� Duolingo Chinese (расширение Chrome, значения иероглифов, выбор между традиционными и упрощёнными) /2018.02.12 Свистелки и перделки * ���� Duolingo Flag Backgrounds (расширение Chrome) /2016.02.29 * ���� Duo Break Time (расширение Chrome) /2015.09.06 Примечания Категория:Подстатьи со списком тематических ссылок